Titanic
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Sango is on a giant ship with her mother and fiancee...she almost commits suicide and she meets Miroku...an artist...sound familiar? look at the title...SangoXMiroku M for language and adult themes...changed slightly ENJOY!
1. Meet Sango and Titanic

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's MOM)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fazio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

* * *

Sango got up and walked into the living room, wiping pottery clay from her hands with a rag. A small, fire cat got up and followed her. Mirosan, her granddaughter, got up and rushed to her side to help her.

"Turn that up please, dear," She said sitting down, "Kirara, come." Mirosan walked over to the TV and turned it up as the fire cat jjumped in Sango's lap. There was a picture of a naked woman with a large necklace on. The news broadcaster said something about the Titanic and the picture. Sango listened intently, but Mirosan ignored it.

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber." The reporter said.

"Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today..." Another man on the screen was shown. The name Sesshomaru popped up to his left. They showed the picture again and Sango gasped. Mirosan looked up from her cup of tea. She looked at the picture and then at her grandmother.

"...a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years... and my team are able to preserve it intanct. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now...? " Sango's mouth dropped open. Mirosan was trying to figure out what was so amazing about it.

"I'll be God damned." Sango murmered.

"There's a call for you, sir." A man walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I have to go, take a message for me."

"No, trust me, you want to take this call." The man insisted. Sesshomaru followed him to an unused office and picked up the phone.

" This is Sesshomaru Lovett. What can I do for you, Mrs..."

"Sango Dawson."

"...Mrs. Dawson?"

"I was just wondering if you've found the 'heart of the ocean' yet, Mr. Lovett." A shocked expression appears on Sesshomaru's face.

"Alright, Sango, you have my attention. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh yes. The woman in the picture is...me."

DAYS LATER

Sango had traveled to Mr. Lovett's office to speak with him. Her, Mirosan, Sesshomaru, and a few others were all in the office. There were monitors showing the images that the submerine staff were taking as they traveled. Sesshomaru showed her a small picture of a large, blue necklace and showed her over to where the picture was.

"Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792, about the time Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too... recut into a heart-like shape... and it became Le Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond." Sango nodded, mezmerized by the picture of the woman laying on a couch.

"It was very heavy, I only wore it once." She murmered.

"Do you seriously think this is you, Grandma?" Sanmir asked.

"It is me dear, back before the Titanic sunk, after that, I lost intrest in beauty." Sango said sadly still staring at the picture, tracing the features with her eyes.

"Inuyoukai Hockley, right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. For a diamond necklace his son Inuyasha Hockley bought in France for his fiancee... you... a week before he sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to've gone down with the ship. See the date on the drawing?"

"April 14, 1912." Sango said looking up, she hadn't even glanced at the date on it.

"If you are, who you say you are, then you were wearing this the day Titanic sank."

"I'l tell you everything if I can have my drawing."

"Deal!" Sesshomaru guided her next to the monitors and she sat in a chair.

"It's been 84 years...'' She started as Sesshomaru clicked the button on a voice recorder.

"Just tell us anything." He said.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" She asked, "It's been 84 years...and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used, the sheet were never slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was...It really was."

**APRIL 10, 1912**

Millions of people stood around the R.M.S. Titanic. It was about 10 times the size of any other ship. The paint was black, white, and red.

A small black car pulled up and a beautiful, young woman with dark brown hair got out. She had a large, elegant hat and was wearing a fancy dress. She moved out of the way of the car door and looked up at the titanic. Kirara hopped out and jumped onto her shoulder. Inuyasha got out next and stood next to her. His ears twitched when the cold air touched them. He put a top hat on.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it doesn't look any bigger then the Mauretania." She spoke to Inuyasha. He looked at her, as if she'd grown another head.

"You can be blase about some things, Sango, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths." He said and helped her mother get out of the car.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"I wish, Sango was as easy to impress as you, Kagome." Inuyasha said and gazed proudly at the Titanic.

"So this ship is unsinkable?" Sango asked.

"Not even God could sink this ship!"

**QUICK SKIP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU**

"It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming?"

**BACK TO 1912**

Inuyasha escorted Kagome and Sango up the ramp and into the 'slave ship' Titanic.

* * *

Riza: To be continued...

Kago: Sure that there's only one lemon in the entire movie?

Riza: Possitive

kago: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	2. Meet Miroku the artist

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's mom)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fabrizio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

Just inside the window of a local pub, a poker game was in progress. Four men, in working class clothes, were playing a very serious hand. Miroku Dawson and Shippo De Rossi, both about 20 years old, exchanged a glance as the other two players argued in Swedish. Miroku was American, a lanky drifter with his hair a little long for the standards of the times. He was also unshaven, and his clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them. He was an artist, and had adopted the bohemian style of art seen in Paris. He was also very self-possessed and sure-footed for 20, having lived on his own since 15.

The other two, resume thier play after yelling several things in Swedish which neither Miroku nor Shippo understand. Miroku pretends to have nothing in his hand and takes another card.

Bills and coins from four counrties are sitting on the table. This had been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money were two 3RD CLASS TICKETS for RMS TITANIC. The last whistle blew as a warning call.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change." Miroku said. Shippo put his cards down. So did the Swedes. Miroku held his close.

"Let's see... Shippo's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair... mmm," He said worriedly, "sorry, Shippo."

"What? Sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo..."

"Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time..." He slaped a full house down on the table, ''Cause you're goin' to America!! Full house boys!

"Porca Madonna!! YEEAAAAA!!!" The table exploded into shouting in several languages. Miroku raked in the money and the tickets. "

"Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and..." He looked to Shippo, ''we're going to AMERICA!!! Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the TITANIC!! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty!" One of the guys at the bar turned around and looked at them.

"Titanic's aleavin' in 5 minutes!" He said gruffly.

"SHIT! Shippo come on!" They two of them scopped up the money, Miroku grabbed the tickets and they ran. They ran up the ramp and the man standing at the door asked if they had gone through inspection.

"'Course we went through inspection and it wouldn't matter anyway 'cause we're americans, both of us."

"Oh...alright. Come aboard." The ran past him and to their third class room.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches alive!" Miroku said as they ran down the hall. They dropped their stuff in their room and ran out onto the main deck. The ship was about to take off and there were millions of people saying goodbye to family members. Miroku ran to the side of the boat and waved frantically, Shippo soon joined him and they yelled goodbye. The boat whistles and begins to move. Titanici gains spead and is sailing away from the dock.

Meanwhile in Sango's world:

In contrast to the third class cabins where Miroku was, the so-called "Millionaire Suite" was in the Empire style, and comprised two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there was a private 50 foot promenade deck outside. A room service waiter poured champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and handed the Bucks Fizz to Sango. She was looking through her new paintings. There was a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They were all unknown paintings... lost works. Inuyasha was out on the covered deck, which had potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to Sango in the sitting room.

"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money." He said.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name again... ?" She looked at the painting in her hand, "Picasso."

"He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap." A porter wheels Inuyasha's private safe into the room on a handtruck.

"Put that in the wardrobe." The porter nodded and did as he was told.

**QUICK SKIP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU**

"At Cherbourg a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown, but we all called her Molly. History would call her the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what mother called "new money". By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean..."

**Back to 1912**

Miroku and Shippo are standing at the very front of the boat. They watch dolphins dart in and out of the way of the ship. Suddenly, Miroku yells at the top of his lungs,

"I"M KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!""" He starts laughing.

Meanwhile:

The upperclass people including Inuyasha and Sango were enjoying their predinner (dinner in this context is lunch) conversation. Sango lit up a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Sango." Kagome said.

"She knows." Inuyasha said and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, putting it out in an ashtray. She pouted and looked away.

"What would you like to eat, miss?" The waiter asked Sango. She opened her mouth to answer, but Inuyasha said they'd both have the lamb, rare with a little mint sauce.

"You like lamb, right?" He asked.

"You gonna cut her meat for her ,too, there, Inuyasha?" Molly asked sarcastically, "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?" Molly asked and looked to one of the men at the table.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety--" Bruce Ismay responded.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Sango said.

The man choked on his breadstick, suppressing laughter.

"My God, Sango, what's gotten into--" Kagome asked mortified.

"Excuse me." She stalked away.

"She's a pistol, Inu. You sure you can handle her?" Molly asked.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on."

Meanwhile:

Miroku sat on a bench in the sun. Titanic's wake spread out behind him to the horizon. He had his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad, his only valuable possession. With a small, black pencil he drew rapidly, using sure strokes. An emigrant from Manchester named Cartmell was watching the sea and his 3 year old daughter Cora was standing on the lower rung of the rail. She was leaned back against his beer belly, watching the seagulls. The sketch he was making captured them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment. Miroku was good. Really good. Shippo looked over Miroku's shoulder. He nodded appreciatively.

Tommy Ryan, a scowling young Irish emigrant, watched as a crewmember came by, walking three small dogs around the deck. One of them, a black french bulldog, is among the ugliest creatures on the planet.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." Tommy spat and leaned on the railing. Miroku looked up from his sketch.

"That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things." He said.

"Like we could forget." Miroku glanced across the well deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stood a woman in a long yellow dress and white gloves. Miroku, unable to take his eyes off of her mumbled something about her name. They were across from each other, about 60 feet apart, with the well deck like a valley between them. She on her promontory, he on his much lower one. She was staring down at the water. He watched her unpin her elaborate hat and take it off. She looked at the frilly absurd thing, then tossed it over the rail. It sailed far down to the water and was carried away, astern. A spot of yellow in the vast ocean.

He is riveted by her. She looked like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated. Shippo taps Tommy and they both look at Miroku gazin at Sango. Shippo and Tommy grin at each other. Sango turned suddenly and looked right at Miroku. He was caught staring, but he didn't look away. She did, but then looked back. Their eyes met across the space of the well deck, across the gulf between worlds. Miroku saw a man (Inuyasha) come up behind her and take her arm. She jerked her arm away. They argued in pantomime. She stormed away, and he went after her, disappearing along the A-deck promenade. Miroku stared after her.

"Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her." Tommy said and Miroku shook his head to regain control of his body. He had been captivated.

Later at nighttime:

Snago sat flanked by people in heated conversation. Inu and Kagome were laughing together, while on the other side Lady Duff-Gordon was talking with them animatedly. Sango stared down at her plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around her.

**QUICK SKIP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU**

"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed."

**BACK TO 1912**

Sango poked a crab-fork into the skin of her arm, harder and harder until it draws blood. She is beyond annoyed and angry.

Later in the corridor:

Sango walked along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greeted her, and she nodded with a slight smile. She was perfectly composed.

She entered her room. Stood in the middle of it, staring at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. Just stood there, then-- with a primal, anguished cry she clawed at her throat, ripping off her pearl necklace, which exploded across the room. In a frenzy she tore at herself, her clothes, her hair... then attacked the room. She flung everything off the dresser and it flew clattering against the wall. She hurld a handmirror against the vanity, cracking it.

Sango ran out of the room and along the B deck promenade. She was dishevelled, her hair flying. She was crying, her cheeks streaked with tears. But also angry, furious! Shaking with emotions she didn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A strolling couple watched her pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public.

Meanwhile:

Miroku was kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead. He was thinking artist thoughts and smoking a cigarette. He heard something, he turned as Sango ran up the stairs from the well deck. They were the only two on the stern deck, except for Quartermaster Rowe, twenty feet above them on the docking bridge catwalk. She didn't see Miroku in the shadows, and ran right past him.

She ran across the deserted fantail. Her breath hitched in an occasional sob, which she suppressed. Sango slamed against the base of the stern flagpole and stood there, panting. She stared out at the black water. Then started to climb over the railing. She had to hitch her long dress way up, and climbed clumsily over. Moving methodically she turned her body and got her heels on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below her, the massive propellers were churning the atlantin into white foam, and a ghostly wake trailed off toward the horizon. She leaned out, her arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below her. Her dress and hair were lifted by the wind of the ship's movement. The only sound, above the rush of water below, was the flutter and snap of the big Union Jack right above her.

"Don't do it." Miroku, who had been following her said quickly. She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice. It took a second for her eyes to focus.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Miroku sees the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't."

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand." Sango was confused now. She couldn't see him very well through the tears, so she whiped them with one hand, almost losing her balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." Miroku took off his jacket.

"I'm a good swimmer." He started unlacing his left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." She looked down. The reality factor of what she was doing was starting to sink in.

"How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over, He pulled his left shoe off and started unlacing his right shoe, "ever been to Wisconsin?"

"No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the--"

"I know what ice fishing is!"

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He took off his other shoe.

"You're crazy."

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He slid one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand." Sango stared at the madman for a long time. She looked at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seemed to fill her universe.

"Alright." She unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward him. He reached out to take it, firmly.

"I'm Miroku Dawson."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dawson." Sango started to turn. Now that she had decided to live, the height was terrifying. She was overcome by vertigo as she shifted her footing, turning to face the ship. As she started to climb, her dress gets in the way, and one foot slipped off the edge of the deck. She plunged, letting out a piercing shriek. Miroku, gripping her hand, was jerked toward the rail. Sango, barely grabbed a lower rail with her free hand. Quartermaster Rowe up on the docking bridge heared the scream and headed for the ladder.

"HELP! HELP!!" Sango yelled.

"I've got you. I won't let go." Miroku held her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Sango tried to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Miroku tried to lift her body over the railing. She couldn't get any footing in her dress and evening shoes, and she slipped back. Sango screamed again. Miroku, awkwardly clutching Sango by whatever he can get a grip on as she flailed, got her over the railing. They fell together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Jack winds up slightly on top of her. Rowe slid down the ladder from the docking bridge like it was a fire drill and sprinted across the fantail.

"Here, what's all this?!" He said as he ran up and pulled Miroku off of Sango, revealing her dishevelled and sobbing on the deck. Her dress was torn, and the hem is pushed up above her knees, showing one ripped stocking. He looked at Miroku, the shaggy steerage man with his jacket off, and the first class lady clearly in distress, and started drawing conclusions. Two seamen chugged across the deck to join them.

"Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!You two, fetch the Master at Arms."

Riza: Okay, that's enough...we'll get further later.

Kago: Is the lemon coming up.

Riza: probably in the fourth chapter

Kago: I have to wait that long?

Riza: yes


	3. Thanks and Nudey pictures

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's mom)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fabrizio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

* * *

A few minutes later:

Miroku was detained by the burly master at arms, who was the closest thing to a cop on board. He was handcuffing Miroku as Inuyasha stood right in front of him, furious. He had obviously just rushed out there with Kouga and another man, and none of them had coats over their black tie evening attire. The other man was Colonel Roy Mustang, a well known ladies man and very concieded, but had recently gotten over it when he married a one Riza Hawkeye (Okay yeah different show, but oh well! I LOVE ROY I CAN"T HELP IT!!!) He offered a brandy to Sango, who was hunched over crying on a bench nearby, but she waved it away. Inuyasha was more concerned with Miroku. He grabbed him by the lapels.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha barked, literally, at him.

"Inuyasha, stop! It was an accident." Sango said.

"An accident?!"

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped," Sango looks at Miroku, getting eye contact, "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see the propellers?"

"Women and machinery do not mix." Roy said.

"Was that the way of it?" The master at arms asked Miroku. Rose begged him with her eyes not to say what really happened.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." He looked at Sango a moment longer. Now they had a secret together. Miroku hid a small smirk.

"Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done! So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" Roy said. They uncuffed Miroku. Inuyasha got Sango to her feet.

"Let's get you inside. You're freezing." Inuyasha said and started leaving without a second thought for Miroku.

"Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?" Roy suggested.

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Sango snapped.

"Sango is displeased. Mmm... what to do?" Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. He looked him over condescendingly... a steerage ruffian, unwashed and ill-mannered.

"I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

"Sure. Count me in." Miroku said.

"Good. Settled then." Inuyasha turned to go, putting a protective arm around Sango. He leans close to Roy as they walk away.

"This should be amusing." Inuyasha murmered to him.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Miroku asked as Kouga Lovejoy passed him. Lovejoy smoothly drew a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snapped it open. Miroku took a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lit Miroku's cigarette.

"You'll want to tie those," Miroku looked down at his boots, "interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?" Lovejoy's expression was bland, but his eyes were cold and burning at the same time. He turned away to rejoin his group.

In Sango's bedroom:

As she undressed for bed Sango was Inuyasha standing in her doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror of her vanity. He came toward her.

"I know you've been upset, and I don't pretend to know why." From behind his back he handed her a large black velvet jewel case. She took it, numbly.

"I intended to save this till the engagement party next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you..." Sango slowly openned it. Inside was a necklace... "HEART OF THE OCEAN" was written on the base of the box. It was huge...

"My God... Inuyasha. Is it a--"

"Daimond. Yes it is. 56 carats." He took the necklace and placed it around her throat. He turned her to the mirror.

"It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the--"

"The Heart of the Ocean. Inuyasha, it's... it's overwhelming." He gazed at the image of the two of them in the mirror.

"It's for royalty. And we are royalty." His gently caresses her neck and throat. He seemed himself to be disarmed by Rose's elegance and beauty. His emotion was, for the first time, unguarded.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Sango."

**TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU:**

"Of course his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the greatness that was Inuyasha Hockley. It was a cold stone... a heart of ice. After all these years, feel it closing around my throat like a dog collar. I can still feel its weight. If you could have felt it, not just seen it..."

"Well, that's the general idea, my dear."

"So let me get this right. You were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the Titanic? That's great!" Another man said sarcastically.

"Lewis..." Sesshomaru barked, but Sango laughed with the other man.

"All you had to do was wait two days!" He said. Lovett, standing out of Sango's sightline, checked his watch. Hours had passed. This process was taking too long.

"Sango, tell us more about the diamond. What did Hockley do with it after that?"

"I'm afraid I'm feeling a little tired, Mr. Lovett." Sanmir picked up the cue and started to wheel her out.

"Wait! Can you give us something go on, here. Like who had access to the safe. What about this Lovejoy guy? The valet. Did he have the combination?"

"That's enough." Sanmir said and took her out. Sango's old hand reapeared at the doorway in a frail wave goodbye.

The next day:

As the big hydraulic jib swung one of the Mir (That's what they're called, I didn't do that) subs out over the water, Lovett walked and talked with Bobby Buell, the partners' rep. They weaved among deck cranes, launch crew, sub maintenance guys.

"The partners are pissed."

"Bobby, buy me time. I need time."

"We're running thirty thousand a day, and we're six days over. I'm telling you what they're telling me. The hand is on the plug. It's starting to pull."

"Well you tell the hand I need another two days! Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... we're close! I smell it. I smell ice. She had the diamond on... now we just have to find out where it wound up. I just gotta work her a bit more. Okay?" Brock turned and saw Sanmir standing behind him. She had overheard the past part of his dialogue with Buell. He went to her and hustled her away from Buell, toward a quiet spot on the deck.

"Hey, Sanmir was it? I need to talk to you for a second."

"Don't you mean work me?"

"Look, I'm running out of time. I need your help."

"I'm not going to help you get more info my hundred and one year old grandmother. I came down here to tell you to back off."

"Sanmir... you gotta understand something. I've bet it all to find the Heart of the Ocean. I've got all my dough tied up in this thing. My wife even divorced me over this hunt. I need what's locked inside your grandma's memory," He held out his hand, "You see this? Right here?" She looked at his hand, palm up. Empty. Cupped, as if around an imaginary shape.

"What?"

"That's the shape my hand's gonna be when I hold that thing. You understand? I'm not leaving here without it."

"Look, Mr. Lovett, she's going to do this her way, in her own time. Don't forget, she contacted you. She's out here for her own reasons, God knows what they are."

"Maybe she wants to make peace with the past."

"What past? She has never once, not once, ever said a word about being on the Titanic until two days ago."

"Then we're all meeting your grandmother for the first time."

"You think she was really there?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm a believer. She was there."

Sesshomaru started the tape recorder. Sango was gazing at the screen seeing the live camera of the Titanic wreckage.

"The next day, Saturday, I remember thinking how the sunlight felt."

**BACK TO 1912:**

Sango walked into the sunlight from the stuffiness of the hall way. She was wearing a stunning dressed. She walked toward the stairs to the third class part of the ship. Sango unlatched the gate to go down into third class. The steerage men on the deck stopped what they're doing and stared at her.

The steerage was stark by comparison to the luxuries of first class, but was a very loud, boisterous place. There were mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There were old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There was even an upright piano and Tommy Ryan was noodling around it. Three boys, shrieking and shouting, were scrambling around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to hit it with a shoe and causing general chaos. Miroku was playing with 5 year old Cora Cartmell, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook. Shippo was struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl, Helga Dahl, who was sitting with her family at a table across the room.

"No Italian? Some little English?"

"No, no. Norwegian. Only." Helga's eye was caught by something. Shippo looks, does a take... and Miroku, curious, followed their gaze to see... Sango, coming toward them. The activity in the room stopped abruptly... a hush fell heavily on the crowd of people. Sango felt suddenly self-conscious as the steerage passengers stared openly at this princess, some with resentment, others with awe. She spotted Miroku and gave him a little smile and walked straight to him. He rose to meet her, smiling.

"Hello Miroku." Shippo and Tommy are floored. It was like the slipper fitting Cinderella.

"Hello again." He replied.

"Could I speak to you in private, please?"

"Sure. Of course. After you." He motioned her ahead and followed. Miroku glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised, as he walked out with her leaving a stunned silence.

Miroku and Sango walked side by side. They passed people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glanced curiously at the mismatched couple. He felt out of place in his rough clothes. They were both awkward, for different reasons.

"So, you got a name by the way?"

"Sango. Sango DeWitt Bukater."

"That's quite a moniker. I may hafta get you to write that down." There is an awkward pause.

"Mr. Dawson, I--"

"Jack."

"Jack... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

"Well, here you are."

"Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion."

"You're welcome, Sango."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

"That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to this girl so much she though she had no way out."

"I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber. I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!"

"Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead."

"Oh God, I am such an fool."

"That penguin last night, is he one of them?"

"Penguin? Oh, Inuyasha! He is them. He's a dog by the way, (HEHE) a rich dog demon."

"Demon huh?"

"Well, half demon. His father is a rich dog demon and his mother was a queen from Ireland."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Worse I'm afraid. She shows him her engagement ring. A sizable diamond."

"Gawd look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." They both laughed. A passing steward scowled at Jack, who is clearly not a first class passenger, but Rose just glared at him.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this fella."

"Yes, exactly!"

"So don't marry him."

"If only it were that simple."

"Do you love him?"

"You can't be asking me this."

"It's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

"This is so rude! This isn't happpening. Well, Miroku, Mr. Dawson, I sought you out to thank you and now I have so I'm going to go." She started to walk away.

"Good day, ma'am." He said. She turned around.

"You're so annoying." She said, but she was laughing. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, of course." He said. She came toward him.

"No, this is my part of the ship, you leave."

"Oh, now who's being rude?" She grabbed his sketchbook.

"What, are you and artist or something?" She flipped through the pages, "These are actually pretty good...very good in fact." She sat on a deck chair and opened the sketchbook. Each one had an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces were luminous and alive. His book was a celebration of the human condition.

Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree." Some loose sketches fell out and are taken by the wind. Miroku scrambled after them... catching two, but the rest are gone, over the rail.

"Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry. Truly!"

"Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree," He snapped his wrist, shaking his drawing hand in a flourish, "I just seem to spew 'em out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway." For emphasis he threw away the two he caught. They sailed off.

"You're deranged!" She laughed. She went back to the book, turning a page.

"Well, well... She came upon a series of nude pictures. Sango was transfixed by the languid beauty he had created. They were soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They felt more like portraits than studies of the human form... almost uncomfortably intimate. Sango blushed, raising the book as some strollers went by.

"And these were drawn from life?"

"Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing take their clothes off." She studied one drawing in particular, the girl posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her hands lay at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful. The drawing was like an Alfred Steiglitz print of Georgia O'Keefe.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times." Sango said.

"She had beautiful hands."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her..."

"No, no! Just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute, see." He laughed.

"Oh...well..." She cough-laughed and changed the subject, "You have a gift, Miroku. You do. You see people."

"I see you. There it is. That piercing gaze again."

"And...?" She raised her head in purpose.

"You wouldn'ta jumped." He smiled.

Meanwhile/Maybe a little later:

Kagome was having tea with Noel Lucy Marthe Dyer-Edwardes, the Countess of Rothes, a 35ish English blue-blood with patirician features. Kagome saw someone coming across the room and lowered her voice.

"Oh no, that vulgar Brown woman is coming this way. Get up, quickly before she sits with us." Molly Brown walked up, greeting them cheerfully as they are rising.

"Hello girls, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."

"We're awfully sorry you missed it. The Countess and I are just off to take the air on the boat deck."

"That sounds great. Let's go. I need to catch up on the gossip." Kagome grits her teeth as the three of them head for the Grand Staircase to go up.

Meanwhile:

Bruce Ismay and Captain Smith at another table.

"So you've not lit the last four boilers then?"

"No, but we're making excellent time."

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of Titnaic must make headlines!"

"I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in."

"Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all. Retire with a bang, eh, E.J?" Then Smith nods, stiffy.

* * *

Riza: Kay there's chapter 3. Oh, God, I'm tired. Night night everyone! I Am very tired so I'm sorry if there's ant mistakes. HEHE

Kago: But, lemon.

Riza: No, bad Kagomenasan, shut up. (for those who understand it, Kago is an ama! Muahahahaha next chpter's dedicated to whoever gets the correct definition of the japanese word "ama" PS it's a swear. Oh PSS/PPS you need to send it via review. Please leave and actual review as well. HEHE Roy and Riza HEHE FMA ROCKS ALMOST, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Dinner and The Party of a Lifetime

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! NO ONE GOT THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM CUZ NO ONE TLOD ME WHAT AMA MEANS! SO :P!!!! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's mom)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fabrizio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

Sango and Miroku strolled around the ship, passing people lounging on deck chairs in the slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards ran around to serve tea or hot cocoa.

"You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!" Sango said like a little girl who was giddily meeting a cute boy for the first time.

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar." Miroku laughed. Sango got angry immediately.

"Listen, you... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a laugh and a pat on the head."

"I'm sorry. Really... I am. I didn't mean to anger you..."

"Well, alright. I can't stay mad at you." She giggled.

Around sunset:

A beautiful orange light glittered on the titanic. Miroku and Sango were leaning on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights came on making it look like the giant party ship it was. It was a magical moment... perfect.

"So then what, Mr. Wandering Miroku?"

"Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

"A whole ten cents?!" She said sarcastically, Miroku didn't get it.

"Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."

"Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?"

"Sure. If you like."

"I think I would. And teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. It's unfair."

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Sango shook her head and laughed, "Here, it's easy. Watch closely." He spat across the railing out over the water.

"Your turn." Sango screwed up her mouth and spat. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly ran down her chin before falling off into the water.

"Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath and PLOOOW!! You see the range on that thing?" She went through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He coached her through it while doing the steps himself. She let it fly. So did he. Two comets of gob flew out over the water.

"That was great!" Sango turned to him, her face alight. Suddenly she blanched. He sees her expression and turned. Kagome, the Countess of Rothes, and Molly Brown had been watching them hawking lugees. Sango became instantly composed.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Jack had a little spit running down his chin. He didn't know it. Molly Brown was grinning.

**QUICK JUMP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU:**

"The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly."

**BACK TO 1912:**

"Well, Miroku, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot--" They all jumped as a buglar (a person who plays a bugal ya know the little trumpets they have at boot camp) sounded the meal call right behind them.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

"Shall we go dress, mother? See you at dinner, Miroku."

"Sango, look at you... out in the sun with no hat. Honestly!" The Countess left with Sango and Kagome, leaving Miroku and Molly alone on deck.

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Miroku looked down at his clothes and then back up at her. He hadn't thought about that.

"I figured." Molly guided Miroku to her stateroom.

Men's suits and jackets and formal wear were strewn all over the place. Molly was having a fine time. Jack was dressed, except for his jacket, and Molly was tying his bow tie.

"Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years. There you go." She picked up a jacket off the bed and handed it to him. Miroku went into the bathroom to put it on. Molly started picking up the stuff off the bed.

"I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's been eating while I'm away." She turned and saw him.

"My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny."

Later at dusk:

People were preparing for supper. Drifting strains of classic music played near the main staircase.

"Good evening, sir." Miroku played the role smoothly. Nodded with just the right degree of disdain. Miroku walked though the door. Overhead was the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories was the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time. The women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewelry walked around with the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the sm all of the back, talking quietly. Miroku descended to A deck. Several men nodded a perfunctory greeting. He nodded back, keeping it simple. He felt like a spy.

Inuyasha came down the stairs, with Kagome on his arm, covered in jewelry. They both walked right past Miroku, neither one recognizing him. Inuyasha nodded at him, one gent to another. But Miroku barely had time to be amused. Because just behind Inuyasha and Kagome on the stairs was Sango, a vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showed off her neck and shoulders, her arms seathed in white gloves that came well above the elbow. Miroku was hypnotized by her beauty. She approached Miroku slowly. He imitated the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. She extended her gloved hand and he took it, kissing the back of her fingers. Sango blushed, beaming noticeably. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I saw that in a nickelodean (not the TV station) once, and I always wanted to do it."

"Inuyasha, surely you remember Mr. Dawson." Inuyasha was caught off guard.

"Dawson! I didn't recognize you. Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen."

As the party descended to dinner. Molly Brown, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty broad-shouldered way came up to Miroku.

"Ain't nothin' to it, is there, 'Roku?"

"Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up."

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club." They entered the swirling throng and Rose leaned close to him, pointing out several notables.

"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal. And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Inuyasha became engrossed in a conversation with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Mustang, while Kagome, the Countess and Lucile discussed fashion. Sango picots Miroku smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." Inuyasha, meanwhile, was accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who were looking at Samgo like a prize show horse.

"Hockley, she is splendid."

"Thank you."

"Inu's a lucky man, or should I say demon? I know him well, and it can only be luck." Kagome stepped over, hearing the last. She took Inuyasha's arm.

"How can you say that Colonel? Inuyasha Hockley is a great catch." The entourage strolled toward the dining saloon, where they ran into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Miroku Dawson."

"Good to meet you, Dawson. Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

"No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually." J.J. nodded as if he'd heard of them, then looked puzzled. Madeleine Astor appraised Miroku and whispered girlishly to Sango:

"It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

Later:

Sango and Miroku entered and moved across the room to their table, Inuyasha and Kagome beside them, we hear...

QUICK FLASH TO ROSE AND SESSHOMARU:

"He must have been nervous but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them... a young captain of industry perhaps... new money, obviously, but still a memeber of the club. Mother of course, could always be counted upon..."

BACK TO 1912:

:Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Kagome asked. Miroku was seated opposite Sango, who is flanked by Inuyasha and Thomas Andrews. Also at the table were Molly Brown, Mr. Ismay, Colonel Roy Mustang (HEHE), the Countess, Guggenheim, Madame Aubert, and the Astors.

"The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats." Sango motions surreptitiously for Miroku to take his napkin off his plate.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night. This is foie gras. It's goose liver." Inuyasha said, the goose liver part was directed to Miroku. Miroku became the subject of furtive glances. They were all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.

"What is Hockly hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?" Guggenheim said softly to Madame Auburt.

"How do you take your caviar, sir?"

"Just a soupcon of lemon..." Inuyasha said fo him, then looked at Miroku and added, "...it improves the flavor with champagne."

"No caviar for me, thanks," Miroku said, then looked at Inuyasha and added, ''never did like it much." He looked at Sango, pokerfaced, and she smiled.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?"

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." Salad was served. Miroku reached for the fish fork. Sango gave him a look and picked up the salad fork, prompting him with her eyes. He changed forks.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

Molly Brown raised her glass in a salute.

"Well said, Miroku."

"Here, here." Roy added. Sango raised her glass, looking at Miroku.

"To making it count." Kagome, annoyed that Miroku has scored a point, pressed him further.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?"

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Roy said.

"A real man makes his own luck, Roy." Sango notices that Thomas Andrews, sitting next to her, was writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book," She took the little book and read it, "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!" Andrews smiled sheepishly.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

"All three million of them."

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly."

"Thank you, Sango." Dessert had been served and a waiter arrived with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart.

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room." Riza said quietly to Miroku.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Actually he did, but...

"No thanks. I'm heading back."

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Inuyasha said as he and the other gentlemen exited.

"Miroku, must you go?"

"Time for me to get back to the other slaves." He leaned over to take her hand slipped a tiny folded note into her palm. Kagome, scowling, watched him walk away across the enormous room. Sango quickly opened the note below the table. It read: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock".

Later:

Sango crossed the A-Deck foyer, she spotted Miroku at the landing above. Overhead was the crystal dome. Miroku had his back to her, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly striked the hour. She went up the sweeping staircase toward him. He turned, saw her and smiled.

"Want to go to a real party?"

IN THE 3rd CLASS GENERAL ROOM:

An misfit band of musicians were gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on a fiddle, an accoridon and a tambourine. People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling. Tommy handed Sango a pint of stout and she chugged it down nonchalantly. Miroku meanwhile danced with 5 year old Cora Cartmell, or tried to, with her standing on his feet. As the tune ended, Miroku leaned down to the little girl.

"I'm gunna dance with her now, 'kay?" Cora sat down next Sango as she objected to danceing. Miroku managed to get her up as another song started.

"But, I don't know this dance."

"Neither do I." Miroku said and pulled her closer. Cora watched them enviously.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." Cora smirked softly and crossed her arms. Snago and Miroku faced each other. She was trembling as he took her right hand in his left. His other hand slid to the small of her back and onto her butt. She fought the urge to slap him. It was an electrifying moment.

"I don't know the steps." She fought.

"Just move with me. Don't think. The music starts and they are off." A little awkward at first, she started to get into it. She grinned at Jack as she started to get the rhythm of the steps.

"Wait... stop!" She bent down, pulling off her high heeled shoes, and handed them to a nearby woman. Then she grabbed Miroku and they plunged back into the fray, dancing faster as the music speed up.

A little later:

The scene was rowdy and rollicking. Tables keep getting knocked over as drunks run around the room fighting. And in the middle of it... was Sango dancing with Miroku with bare feet. The steps were fast and she was shining with sweat. A space opened around them, and people watched them, clapping as the band played faster and faster. The tune ended in a mad rush. Miroku stepped away from Sango with a flourish, allowing her to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she did a graceful ballet pose, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughed and applauded. Sango was a hit with the steerage folks, who had never had a lady from first class party with them. They moved to a table, flushed and sweaty. Sango grabbed Shippo's cigarette and took a long drag. She was feeling cocky. Shippo was grinning, holding hands with Helga.

"How you two doin'?"

"I don't know what she say, she don't know what I say, so we get along fine." Shippo joked and laughed. Tommy walked up with a pint for each of them. Sango chugged hers, showing off. She looked at Miroku who was staring.

"You think a first class girl can't drink?" They all started to laugh. Everybody else was dancing again, and Bjorn Gundersen crashed into Tommy, who sloshed his beer over Sango's dress. She laughed, not caring. But Miroku lunged, grabbing Bjorn and he threw him.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." In her stocking feet she assumed a ballet stance, arms raised, and went up putting her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gaped at her incredible muscle control. She came back down, then her face screwed up in pain.

"Oooowww! I haven't done that in years." Miroku caught her as she lost her balance, and everyone cracked up. No one noticed that the door to the well deck was open a few inches as Kouga Lovejoy watched through the gap. He saw Miroku holding Sango, both of them laughing. He closed the door.

Riza: Okay! There's both parties and the end of the friendliness between Inuyasha and Miroku! Lemon's coming up Kago

Kago: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. I Wanna Picture of Me in This, Only This

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's mom)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fabrizio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

**April 14th: In Sango and Inuyasha's private room: the engaged couple were having breakfast/brunch/tea: **

It was a bright, clear day, but the tension of the room was palpable. Trudy Bolt, in her maid's uniform, poured the coffee and went off to the side, seen, but not heard.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night."

''I was tired."

"Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exausting." Sango stiffened.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me."

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?"

"I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancee--" Sango yelled back at him. Inuyasha exploded, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. The glass and table flew across the room and Sango stared in absolute horror. He moved to her in one shocking moment, glowering over her and gripping the sides of her chair, so she was trapped between his arms.

"Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" Sango shrank into the chair. She saw Trudy, as frozen as she, partway through the door bringing in the orange juice. Inuyasha followed Sango's glance and straightened up. He stalked past the maid, entering the stateroom.

"We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy."

Kagome's room: Morning

Sango was dressed for the day, and was helping Kagome with her corset. The tight bindings did not inhibit Kagome's fury at all.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Sango? I forbid it!" Sango had her knee at the base of her mother's back and was pulling the corset strings with both hands. She had to resist the urge to dig her knee into her mother's back.

"Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." Kagome pulled away from her, and crossed to the door, locking it. CLICK!

"Sango, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!"

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day!"

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play." Sango turned her around and grabbed the corset strings again. Kagome sucked in her waist and Sango pulled.

"I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure our survival." Sango was hurt and slightly lost by her mother's words.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Sango turned to her, she saw the naked fear in her mother's eyes.

"Do you want to se me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

"It's so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair! We're women. Our choices are never easy." Sango pulled the corset tighter.

**IN THE DINING SALOON **

At the divine service, Captain Smith was leading a group in the hymn "Almighty Father Strong To Save." Sango and Kagome sang in the middle of the group. Lovejoy stands well back, keeping an eye on Sango. He noticed a commotion at the entry doors and heard it all with his acute, pointed demon ears. Miroku had been halted there by two stewards. He was dressed in his third class clothes, and stood there, hat in hand, looking out of place.

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here."

"I was just here last night... don't you remember?" He saw Kouga coming toward him, "He'll tell you."

"Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude--" He held out two twenty dollar bills, which Miroku refused to take.

"I don't want money, I--"

"--and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate." Miroku spotted Sango, but she didn't see him.

"I just need to talk to Rose for a--"

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Dawson gets back where he belongs. And that he stays there."

"Yes sir! Come along you."

**Midday:**

Mothing important had happened all day, Sango hadn't seen Miroku anywhere. In the control room, the 21 year old Junior Wireless Operator, hustled in and skirted around Andrews' tour group to hand a Marconigram to Captain Smith.

"Another whale and shark warning, sir. This one from the "Baltic" They say the sharks and whales be getting more and more vicious!"

"Thank you, Sparks." Smith glanced at the message then nonchalantly put it in his pocket. He nodded reassuringly to Sango and the group.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit. The breeding season for the sharks is always rough." Andrews scowled slightly before motioning the group toward the door. They exited just as Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller came out of the chartroom, stopping next to First Officer Murdoch.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts? "

"Haven't seen them since Southampton."

Meanwhile:

Andrews lead the group back from the bridge along the boat deck.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually. Sango, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Sleep soundly, young Sango. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." As they were passing Boat 7, a gentlemen turned from the rail and walked up behind the group. It was Miroku. He tapped Sango on the arm and she turned and gasped. He motioned and she cut away from the group toward a door which Miroku holds open. Sango and Miroku were alone in the room.

"Miroku, this is impossible. I can't see you." He took her by the shoulders.

"Sango, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and--"

"Miroku, I--"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Sango. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be alright." Sango felt the tears coming to her eyes. Miroku was so open and real... not like anyone she had ever known.

"You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really."

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Miroku."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

"I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Miroku, for both our sakes, leave me alone." (A/N That scene was from the origional script for the movie aka it was a deleted scene!)

Sango was having tea with her mother and a few other women, just thinking and proposefully poured tea onto her dress, she left.

Miroku was sitting on a bench watching the ocean in the very front of the ship in the late day light. He closed his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head. Miroku heard her voice, behind him...

"Hello, Miroku," He turned and she was standing there, "I changed my mind." He smiled at her, his eyes drinking her in. Her cheeks ware red with the chill wind, and her eyes sparkled. Her hair blew wildly about her face.

"Shippo said you might be up--"

"Sssshh. Come here." He put his hands on her waist. As if he was going to kiss her.

"Close your eyes." She did, and he turned her to face forward, the way the ship is going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then he took her two hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstetched on each side. Sango was going along with him. When he lowered his hands, her arms stayed up... like wings.

"Okay. Open them." Sango gasped. There was nothing in her field of vision but water. It was like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below.

"I'm flying!" She leanws forward, arching her back. He put his hands on her waist to steady her. Sango closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushed forward slightly against her. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers... fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, their fingers caressed through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Miroku tipped his face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek was against her ear. Sango turned her head until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further, until she found his mouth with hers. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and they kissed like this with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Miroku and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.

**QUICK SKIP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU**:

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight." Sesshomaru Lovett changed the tape in the minicassette recorder.

"So we're up to dusk on the night of the sinking. Six hours to go. Don't you love it? There's Smith, he's standing there with the iceberg warning in his fucking hand... ( he remembered Sango) ... excuse me... in his hand, and he's ordering more speed. 26 years of experience working against him. He figured anything big enough to sink the ship they're going to see in time to turn. But the ship's too big, with too small a rudder... it can't corner worth shit. Everything he knows is wrong."

Sango was ignoring this conversation. She had the art-nouveau comb with the jade butterfly on the handle in her hands, turning it slowly. She was watching a monitor, which shows the ruins of Suite B-52/56.

**BACK TO 1912 in Sango's suite:**

Miroku was overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He set his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table.

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?" Miroku responded with a bad french accent...

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." He smirked and watched her. She went into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. He saw her go to the safe and start working the combination. He was fascinated.

"Inuyasha insists on luggin this thing everywhere."

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?"

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." CLUNK! She unlocked the safe. Glancing up, she met his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. She opened it and removed the necklace, then held it out to Miroku who took it nervously.

"What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean," Jack gazed at wealth beyond his comprehension, he looked up at her and she was smirking, "I want you to draw me like your models. Wearing this. Wearing only this." He looked at her, surprised.

A very minutes later:

Sango drew the butterfly comb out of her hair. She shook her head and her hair fell free around her shoulders. Miroku was laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook was open and ready. He looked up as she came into the room, wearing a silk kimono.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She handed him a dime and stepped back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lied on her creamy breast. Her heart was pounding as she slowly lowered the robe. Miroku looked so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono dropped to the floor.

"Tell me when it looks right to you." She posed on the divan.

"Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it." Miroku started to sketch. He dropped his pencil and she stifled a laugh.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." Miroku was sweating.

"He does landscapes." Despite his nervousness, he drew with sure strokes, and what emerged was the best thing he had ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiate her energy.

**QUICK SKIP TO SANGO AND SESSHOMARU:**

"My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life... up till then at least." A semicircle of listeners staring in rapt, frozen silence sat around her. The story of Miroku and Sango had finally and completely grabbed them.

"What, uh... happened next?"

"You mean, did we "do it"? Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bodine., but Miroku was very prefessional."

**BACK TO 1912:**

Sango gazed at the drawing. He had X-rayed her soul.

"Date it, Miroku. I want to always remember this night." He did: 4/14/1912. Sango meanwhile scribbled a note on a piece of Titanic stationary. She accepted the drawing from him, and crossed to the safe in the wardrobe. She put the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on top of it. She closed the door with a CLUNK!

**MEANWHILE FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM:**

Lovejoy entered from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crossed the room toward Hockley. A fire was blazing in the marble fireplace, and the usual fatcats are playing cards, drinking and talking. Inuyasha sees Kouga and detached from his group, going to him.

"None of the stewards have seen her."

"This is ridiculous, Lovejoy. Find her."

**Meanwhile:**

Sango, fully dressed now, returned to the sitting room. They heard a key in the lock. Sango took Miroku's hand and led him silently through the bedrooms. Lovejoy entered by the sitting room door.

"Lady Sango? Hello?" He heard a door opening and went through lnuyasha's room toward hers.

Sango led him quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They were halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opened in the corridor and Lovejoy came out. The valet saw Miroku with Sango and hustled after them.

"Come on!" Sango and Miroku break into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Sango led him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran into one, shocking the hell out of the OPERATOR.

"Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" The Operator scrambled to comply. Miroku even helped him close the steel gate. Lovejoy runs up as the lift started to descend. He slammed one hand on the bars of the gate. Sango flipped Lovejoy off (The middle finger), and laughs as he disappeared above. The Operator gaped at her.

Lovejoy emerged from another lift and ran to the one Miroku and Sango were in. The Operator was just closing the gate to go back up. Lovejoy ran around the bank of elevators and scanned the foyer... no Miroku and Sango. He tried the stairs going down to F-Deck.

Riza: Sigh...ok lemon's next chapter so stay tuned. Please read my other stories too...PLEASE!!!!

Kago: LEEEEEMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. I Won't Let Go

I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN SANGO, MIROKU, ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TITANIC

Riza: Hi! If you forgot, this is a Titanic parody with the characters of Inuyasha

Sango: Rose

Miroku: Jack

Inuyasha: Cal

Kagome: Ruth (Sango/Rose's mom)

Sesshomaru: Brock Lovett/Mr. Bodine

Naraku: Whale

Shippo: Fabrizio

Kouga: Lovejoy (Inuyasha's assistant)

other character's names have been changed to something anime-ish. You'll get it after a while.

BE AWARE: I DID CHANGE THE STORY IN VARIOUS PLACES!!!

THE LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Lovejoy emerged from another lift and ran to the one Miroku and Sango were in. The Operator was just closing the gate to go back up. Lovejoy ran around the bank of elevators and scanned the foyer... no Miroku and Sango. He tried the stairs going down to F-Deck.

A functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces. Miroku and Sango were leaning against a wall, laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Reminds me o' a police officer."

"I think he was."

"Uh oh!" Lovejoy had spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charged toward them. Miroku and Sango ran around a corner into a blind alley. There was only one door, marked CREW ONLY, so Miroku flung it open. They entered a roaring room, with no way out but a ladder going down. Miroku latched the deadbolt on the door, and Lovejoy slammed against it a moment later. Miroku grinned at Sango, pointing to the ladder.

"After you, m'lady."

Miroku and Sango came down the escape ladder and looked around in amazement. It was like a version of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They ran the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

"Carry on! Don't mind us!" They run through the open watertight door into boiler room six. Miroku pulled her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires.

Meanwhile:

Amid unparalled luxury, Inuyasha sat at a card game, sipping brandy.

"We're going like hell I tel you. I have fifty dollars that says we make it into New York Tuesday night!" Roy Mustang said happily. lnuyasha looked at his gold pocket watch, and scowled, not listening.

Meanwhile (This is a deleted scene!!!) Then the lemon:

The furnaces roared, silhouetting the glistening stokers. Miroku kissed Sango's face, tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. They kissed passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness.

LEMON WARNING: THEY ARE NOW IN ONE OF THE CARGO HOLDS:

Miroku and Sango entered and ran laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. She hugged herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room. They came upon William Carter's brand new renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color. Sango climbed into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There were cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Miroku jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying hte feel of the leather and wood.

"Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars." Her hands came out of the shadows and pulled him over the seat into the back. He landed next to her, and his breath seems loud in the quiet darkness. He looked at her and she was smiling. It was the moment of truth.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Au contraire, mon cher." He stroked her face, cherishing her. She kissed his fingers.

"Put your hands on me, Miroku." He kissed her, and she slid down in the seat under his welcome weight. He reached for the hem of her dress and pushed it up. He rubbed her thigh and pushed her dress up further. She moaned slightly under his touch. He smirked and pushed her dress up over her head. When it was removed, her placed a deep, loving kiss on her rosey lips. She started to unbutton his shirt. When is was open enough she moved her hands to rub his chest. He loved the feel of her hands on his chest. They both felt his pants get a bit tighter. Sango giggled and kissed him. She pushed the shirt off and reached for the button on his pants. He worked on her corset. He untied it quickly and finally got it off. He smiled and kneaded her breast and captured her mouth with his own. She moaned into his mouth and he tackled her tounge with his. She pushed his pants leaving them both in their birthday suits, staring at each other. She smiled and kissed him. He strattled her best he could and kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you want this, Sango?"

"I'm possitive." She moaned. He kissed her again and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her once more and thrust in. She whimpered slightly into his lips, but the pain soon died down and he continued. Sango reached her hand up in a desprate attempt to graps at something as she climaxed about 3 minutes later and was followed by Miroku a few minutes after that. He laid down, lightly on top of her.

"You're trembling." She said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said and laid his head on her chest. She smiled.

A little while later:

"They went down there!" The coal worker said to the man at arms and Lovejoy. The search party entered the cargo-hold. The man at arms told them to be quiet as he approached. He swung the front door of the car open only to find it completely empty...

BACK TO SESSHOMARU AND SANGO:

"I can't finish...it's too painful. There was the whale, Naraku, hell they named it, Miroku took me back to my room where he was framed for stealing a coat and my necklace. He was taken away. While they were getting women and children on the lifeboats, I went to find him. By that point, the section of the ship had a good 2 inches of water. I freed Miroku since he was handcuffed to a pole and he finally made it back onto the deck. There were people screaming, but there were others who were already in the stage when one is ready for death to take them away. Mothers of 3rd class put their children to bed knowing they would never see them again and they would all die. A small band of men played music, said their goodbyes, left, then came back a moment later and continued to play. The life boats which were filled, left, never to be seen by the thrid class or some of the others again. About 6 of us escaped the water, it was like getting hit with thousands of needles all over your body. It was horrible and it was Miroku's grave. I couldn't save him...Then, a month or two later, I found that I was pregnant. Miroku was my only child. I took Miroku Sr., my love's, name and said that my husband died on the Titanic. People never questioned it. I never got remarried, my son married a beautiful woman and had Mirosan and her brothers." Sango said, tears ran down her face. Mirosan smiled and hugged her. Sesshomaru turned off the recorder.

"Thank you for sharing such a painful part of your past with us, Sango." He said and she smiled a little.

Later:

Sango was in her stateroom waiting for Sanmir so they can go home. Sesshy came to say thank you. He was about to leave when Sango stopped him.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Mr. Bodine?" She held out the 'heart of the ocean'

"You had it?"

"Yes."

"No, you keep it. It was yours after all." He smiled and left.

"Actually, I don't want it, it reminds me of the hatred of Inuyasha. I would rather remember the loving of Miroku more." She said to herself sadly, though she was smiling. She stiid and went to the front of the party ship they were cruising on. She tossed the dreaded necklace into the ocean.

"I won't let go...EVER." She said softly to Miroku who had appeared behind her. He held her arms out straight and her dark redish brown hair blew in the breeze of the cool, early spring day. She smiled and yelled,

"I'm queen of the world." He kissed her and she went off to bed.

-Sango Mino DeWitt Bukater Dawson died that night in her sleep. Sanmir Dawson married Sesshomaru Bodine the next year. They had 8 kids. One of them was named Miroku. Sango wanted her body to be dropped into the ocean at the same place where they found the body of Miroku Dawson which turned out to be, by reason of luck, at the front of the ship. To this day we remember the lost souls who left on April of 1912 on the maiden voyage of the great RMS Titanic.- (--) (T-T)

Riza: Kay, people. There's your story. Hope you liked it. You better be crying right now. If your not then shame on you. :P

Kago: Stop freaking people out.

Riza: Who are you to be talking?

Kago: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
